Gargoyle Reality
by meganekko-bomb
Summary: Gargoyles perch on the ledges of tall buildings, the perpetual audience of Death's great show. Roy/Ed, attempted suicide.


Gargoyle Reality

Written for my English teacher's English 8 class, because I have work experience, anmd really nothing better to do at the moment.

Roy/Ed, and attempted suicide.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The word death floated through his lips gracefully, seeming to kiss at their ears before they heard it. It drifted carelessly through the air, a silken cloak hovering of its own accord through the cool night air. Each syllable was intonated in threads, woven into a perfect replication of something less morbid, almost mimicking absolute beauty.

He turned, wondering the reaction to his final statement.

There was a clamoring of dissuasion and general disapproval, they swarmed around him, reaching for him, calling him back from the edge of what they knew to be a single step to that word he spoke with such reverence.

He thrust his fist upward into the shaky heavens, the small fraction of wind curling around his face, bringing the sweet scent of rain, mingled with the taut, sharp sting of decay to his heightened senses.

They supposed he was taunting some ethereal being up above, as if he was trying to irritate it into pushing him from his crumbling ledge.

A few rocks tumbled down for an eternity, he was certain they never would reach the earth, return to where they came from. Perhaps that would be his fate as well. He could only imagine his soul had originated from some fiery pit far below him, farther than he could ever go in his proposed jump.

He looked to his right, steadying himself by grabbing onto one of the ornate stone gargoyles perched upon the ledge, always poised to jump, but unable to, frozen by their own reservations and fears.

Briefly, he pondered if this was how gargoyles came to be, all those people who meant to end it by jumping, joining the audience of the new attempts.

One voice cut through the din below him, stronger and deeper than the predecessors. It simply said 'please.' Nothing more.

It made him stop, one foot plunged wholeheartedly in the abyss, followed by a few tears from what he pretended to be the gargoyle's petrified faces. In truth, they were his own, laced with gold from his auric irises. He turned, allowing the same tears to rain down on the crowd below. One hit that voice, splintering it into shards of the strength it possessed only seconds before.

"Please, don't jump. Don't make this true." The deep voice managed, retaliating with tears own his own.

The eyes of the city watched as the exchange between the two took place, words unspoken, but communication clearly stated.

The older of the two, safely back from the ledge, wanted nothing more than for the younger to step back from that treacherous height, and return to his side, safe from any harm.

In the younger's mind, there was conflict that he had never matched, physically or mentally.

"I will do anything, please don't jump."

It was obvious that the younger was hesitating, his eyes held evidence of worry and dubious anxiety.

"I'll fall without my wings, won't I?" he murmured quietly, looking into the older man's midnight blue eyes. "There's no flying without them."

"Edward... "

The other people seemed to fade away, it was only the two of them hovering on an unstable plane of darkness, Edward was inching closer to the swallowing depths, staring the abyss in the sunlit eyes that rather matched his own.

The older man's fingers stretched out, snatching at the air around Edward's red velvet coat, ardently trying to grab onto the fabric and yank the teen away from the edge.

"Let me help you, I can..."

Edward continued his staring match with the abyss, feeling the fear and pain creeping up on him like a noxious cloud, filling his senses and corroding his clarity. It pressed on his face, covering his mouth and nose, stifling him to borderline asphyxiation. He coughed, reeling at the ever-moving lights below him, they spun in multicolored swirls of delusion, blurring and mixing. The few gasps of air he managed to get into his lungs were cold and harsh, choking him with fingers like icy tapers. He swayed on the edge, feeling a light sensation as he lost his footing completely, sliding slowly backward into the eager darkness ready to devour him.

There was a burst of noise, everything shattered into reality with the sound of shattering glass, shards ripping through the dark illusion forced over the eyes of the two men. The older rushed to the edge, pulling the younger out of the air, managing to catch him by the arm roughly, hastening to reinforce the clumsy grip he had acquired.

"No, you can't kill yourself!" he shouted, midnight eyes shining with stars of deep emotion, dotted across the surface. Constellations of his innermost thoughts could be read by the teen as he swayed against the brickwork building and the buffeting winds. A collection of stars gathered in the corners of the older man's eyes, plummeting down for a light-year, and splashing down the younger's cheek, distorting his own personal tracks. They told a story for every burst of light within them, histories of untold emotions and passions that were always hidden behind his stormy, cloudy exterior.

Visions of doubt paraded through the older man's mind; Edward falling, reaching out to him with wide terrified eyes, wind whipping his golden hair and blood velvet coat around his slowly retreating shape.

Struggling to free himself from the stronger grip, Edward looked down the building, taking in every curve and dip of the Gothic architecture. He doubted he could have chosen a grander building to take his final leap.

"Come back with me, I can help you, I know I can."

Edward returned his gaze to the older man, golden eyes surveying him abrasively.

"Please let me help you, Edward." The older man's voice cracked slightly toward the end of his sentence, illustrating his true pain at this situation. His muscles groaned in protest as he held the suicidal teen from the jaws of the ever-grinning Death.

Golden eyes closed, mimicked by the horizon, and the sun slipped below the mountains, casting the scene into a fiery red light. Edward gasped, tightening his loose hold on the other man, "I don't want to die, help me. Help me!!"

With both of them fighting against Death's heightened anticipation, they emerged victorious, landing on the rooftop with an exhausted sigh. Death sleekly left both their thoughts, embracing them as it had done when entering them. He could not wait to meet them once again, curious to see what would be the cause the next time.

Powerful hands clutched at the back of the dark blue coat that was stretched across the broad expanse of the older man's back, his own gently embracing the petite teen.

"I want to live, I can fix it. I can fix it." This became a sort of mantra for the younger, he began rocking back and forth, swinging the other with him, as if these actions would create a reality out of his words.

They remained that way for the night, letting the others leave quietly, unaware of what was going on, until the night slid into ebony.

They did not move until the sun came up the next day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sooo, what did you think?

Review for pie and cookies!

Love and kisses,

meganekko

--meganekko


End file.
